Drabbleing to New Lows
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Behold a home for all of Dungeonwriter's drabbles. This time, Sister trouble.
1. Breathe

Okay, decided to put up my drabbles in one place. This one is one of my favorites, I am posting them in no order.

Title: Breathe  
Word Count: 376  
Warnings: attempted murder, suffering.  
Challenge: #22 Latin Phrase  
Notes: "Dum spiro spero" (While I breathe, I have hope)

Iroh forced himself to look down at the pitiful figure lying on the bed. Iroh had to punish himself and burn this image into his mind. He had foolishly allowed this tragedy to happen and now he would have to face the consequences. If only he had said no, if only he had been more stern with his nephew, everything would be all right.

This morning, the face had been the handsome face of Prince Zuko, Heir of the Fire Nation, the face of the future of the land. Now it was heavily bandaged and swollen. The once white bandages were stained with red blood and yellow pus.

Those were Fire Nation colors. Iroh had never realized how the red pennants of his nation had been dyed with the blood of the young. That was what war was. Old men bristling about and young men dying. "What's his future?" Iroh had asked a few moments ago.

"Well, that all depends on if his fever breaks. It's very high and it's putting him in a high amount of pain. He may not survive the fever. Then there is the infection. At best, he will be scarred. The extent of how badly is unknown. At worst, he could be deformed and blind. I just don't know," the healer had replied.

Iroh had a plan of his own. He had always carried a poison in his pocket, in case of capture. The deadly liquid was quick and painless. Within a few minutes, Zuko would not feel any more pain. A few drops and Zuko would be where no one could ever hurt again.

Iroh did not know how he would go on each day without Zuko's smile. Yet, what other choice did he have? This must be done. The Zuko he knew was gone. He lifted the bottle, ready to touch it Zuko's lips. His pain was almost over!

As he touched his lips, Iroh felt the boy breathe. It was slow but steady. Was that imagination? Yes, there it was again. Zuko was breathing. Zuko was still alive, clinging stubbornly to that obdurate will to live.

Iroh pocketed the bottle, listening to the music of Zuko exhale and inhale. It gave him hope.

A/N: And so begins a journey.


	2. Order

Title: Order   
Author: Dungeon Writer  
Word Count: 112  
Warning: Character Death, too much Holocaust imagery  
Based but not for Challenge: 25 

"Rise up and take your freedom!" the new young prisoner shouted, raising a fist in the air. So full of life and spirit, so foolish and disruptive. She disturbed the rhythm of the ship. She gave too much hope.

The warden smiled. There was always one prisoner who was a little too feisty and just did not fit in. For the good of the rest of the prisoners, troublemakers had to be eliminated. "Seize her. You know what to do," he commanded.

He watched the girl hauled away to her death. Her lifeless body would be hung over the wall as a warning to others. He knew that swift executions were the only way to maintain order. A terrified scream rang out through the air, cleansing in it's sound. He watched the prisoners' faces return to hopelessness, terror and sadness. Everything was returned to how it should.

AN-I just felt the "ruthless" warden went too easy on Katara. He was freakishly light on her. Considering she tried to rebel twice, she pushed her luck way too far. In "normal" concentration camps like Auschwitz, you die if you breathe wrong. Blame this on too much Holocaust studies.


	3. Zuko

**_Daddy Dearest_**  
Title: A Lesson Learned  
Author: Dungeon Writer  
Word Count: 326  
Warning: Child abuse  
Challenge: 25

"These soldiers love our country. How can you betray them like this?" Prince Zuko shouted, disrupting the war chamber. Why was that boy even in there?  
Ozai sighed. His son was weak. He needed some steel down his spine if he would ever become a Fire-Lord worthy of his name. He had been too soft on the boy. Of course, that could be easily remedied. "Conduct Prince Zuko to my private chambers," he commanded. A lesson must be learnt.

CRACK!  
Ozai watched his son writhe in pain under the lash. He did not like seeing Zuko in pain but he knew it was needed. It was essential for growth.  
CRACK!  
Zuko whimpered in pain as the whip eat into his back. Had he not been chained to the posts, the boy would have collapsed. How many strokes had that been? Ozai had lost count after the sixth. Nearly enough…but not yet.  
CRACK!  
"That will do it. Bring him to me," Ozai said, holding up a hand. He watched as his agony-soaked son was untied and dragged towards him.

Zuko was deposited on his knees before Ozai's chair. The boy was shaking with pain. He was broken, desperate and helpless. Just as Ozai hoped. "Have you learned your lesson, my son? Or must I continue?" he asked calmly.  
"Y-yes… I…mean no…I mean, yes Father. I have learned my lesson. I will never be disrespectful again," Zuko whispered.  
"I do not like punishing you, but you forced my hand. You embarrassed me in front of the court. I am displeased. How will you remedy that?"  
"Someday, I will bring you the Avatar to show my loyalty to you. I will move heaven and earth to make you proud of me. I would give my life for you," the prince whispered.   
Ozai smiled. It was amazing what a little taste of the whip could do to improve a child. "I know you will, my son. I know you will." 

AN-I just felt Ozai overreacted over a small incident, here is how it should have gone in my mind. Dedicated to SleepingDragon13, a fellow member of the tribes of Jacob. Am Yisrael Chai, my friend!


	4. Golden Eyes

Title: Golden Eyes

Word Count: 356  
Warning: bad behavior, depressing ending  
Challenge: 23

"Stop Thief!"  
Aang ran down the unfamiliar fire nation streets. He had no idea what the man wanted, Aang had politely thanked him for the fruit. What was this system of money? They sure did not have money at the temple, everything was shared. The Fire nation guy sure did not buy his explanation though and Aang had narrowly escaped being fried. He had left his animal guide Appa and his staff outside the river and had no way of getting out of the city without help. He crept into a tiny hole and wished his master Gyatso was here. How was he going to get out of this situation? His first time outside the temple and he would be lucky to return alive.   
"Found you!" said a soft voice. Aang whipped around to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. They belonged to a kid around his age, who smiled amiably at him. Aang instantly felt at ease. "Don't worry, I paid the man. You aren't in trouble anymore," he assured him.  
"Paid? What does that mean?" Aang inquired, quite confused at the words chosen by his new friend.  
"I figured you aren't found around here. So, who are you, Airbender?" the boy asked, still grinning mischievously. Aang noticed he wore silken robes, he was obviously someone of importance.  
"Yes, I'm Aang. I'm a novice monk at the Southern Air temple, just out for a little trip. Didn't mean to get into trouble!" Aang said sheepishly.  
"That explains it. My tutors say temples have no system of money. By the way, I'm Kuzon, nephew of Fire Lord Souzen. Don't worry, I love causing trouble. My uncle says I'm incorrigible," Kuzon said, bowing respectfully.  
"The monks say the same thing about me," Aang confessed.  
"Then we simply must be friends. After all, you need a guide to show you around the city," Kuzon said, extending a hand.  
Aang would never forget those golden eyes, the eyes that rescued him. Unfortunately, a hundred years later, those eyes had forgotten him. He supposed being born a hundred years later was another culture shock.

A/N-Poor Aang and poor Zuko! They need hugs!


	5. Wishing Unwell

Title: Wishing Unwell  
Author: Dungeon Writer (Also known as Hotspur and Firestorm)  
Word Count: 272  
Warning: Child Abuse  
Challenge: #18 Winner

Legend has it that if a person can answer a riddle from Agni, he will be granted three wishes.

I used to wonder what I would ask for. Most people would say I have everything. I'm a prince. I have thousands at my command. I have wealth beyond imagining. I have the power of life and death in my hands.

There are some things that are truly precious, things that can't be commanded. All I want is one smile from the Fire Lord, supreme Lord and Master of all He surveys, Agni incarnate and last of all in importance, my father.

I'd give up my crown for the chance to hear him say the word "Good" to me, to hear love in his voice.

I'd give up my wealth for the ability to make him proud, to be the son and heir he wants.

I'd give my soul for the knowledge that my father was someone I could confide in, a father like the one I hear about in the stories, not my greatest fear and nightmare.

Those should be my wishes, impossible as they are. But as I kneel trembling before my father, dreading the horrible pain that is only seconds away, my wishes suddenly change.

I want the power Father has over my life, the ability to break me at his whim.

I want to make everyone around me tremble in terror.

I want to become my father.

Twenty years later, as my own son kneels before me and begs for mercy, as fire pours from my hands, one thought passes through my mind.

I got my wishes.


	6. Good Deed?

**Title:** No Good Deed Goes Unpunished  
**Word Count:** 306  
**Warning:** threatened violence  
**Challenge:** Challenge Twelve: It Wasn't Supposed to Be This Way

Sending up a cloud of dust, Aang bent down to help his rescuer. He couldn't just leave him there! Prince Zuko had saved his life! He would repay him!

Before he could leap into the air, a whoosh of air flew past his head. His arm was yanked towards the ground. An arrow had firmly anchoring his sleeve to the ground. Aang tried to pull himself loose, as more arrows flew at him, pinning him down. He had to get the prince and himself away, before…

A mass of sharp points were pointed at his throat, ready to pierce at a moment's notice. "Your little escapade didn't work, Airbender. It appears you will require more…meticulous care to insure you can't attempt this again," said the drawling voice of the commander. "I doubt the Fire Lord will care if you are missing a few…limbs." Aang shivered at the threat.

"And let's see your partner in crime. Well, this is a treat. If it isn't Banished prince," he laughed. "Get him up,"

Prince Zuko was propped up between two Fire-benders. He looked so small between them. The commander held a flame under the teenager's nose. The smoke would wake him up. "Good morning, traitor."

The teen's eyes opened and a different fire burned in those amber eyes. It was the yellow fire of terror. "That's a nasty bruise, Prince Zuko. Horrible things happen when you turn against your nation. But don't worry, I am taking you to the Fire-Lord. I am sure he'll know just what to do with you."

In the moonlight, Aang could see how the blood drained from the prince's face. They both knew they were doomed.

As cold shackles were placed on Aang's wrists, a tear ran down his cheek. He had failed the world again. It wasn't supposed to be this way


	7. Heal Thyself

Title: Physician heal thyself  
Author: Dungeon Writer  
Word Count: 249  
Warning: Justification of violence, character death  
Challenge: 13 (Dreams)

For: JadeRaven and Amberhawk!

Physician Heal Thyself

My father was a healer. People came from miles around to receive his cures. I dreamed of being just like him. I used to watch him cut up the herbs with his gleaming knife, moving so fast that the eye could not follow his action. I would watch bleed his patients, cutting into them with that same gleaming knife. I hated watching that, it made me feel sick. Father told me I had to be strong, that sometimes doing the right thing had to hurt or seem bad.

"It may hurt now, but the pain will be worth it later. You must attack the injury with all you have or it will return stronger," he would tell me. He seemed so strong and wise, I always believed what he told me.  
When I was nine, I stood by my parent's graves, holding a gleaming knife. It was the only thing I had left of my father, the only thing left of my dream of being a healer of men.

I had to make the Fire Nation bleed for every tear I shed, no matter what the cost. "It may hurt now, but the pain will be worth it later. You must attack the enemy with all you have or it will return stronger," I tell my band of rebels.

I am following in my father's footsteps with his gleaming knife. Like him, I am a healer. Only one of a different sort.

A/N: So what do you think of Jet now? I don't like him much as a character, but this story just appeared in my mind and had to be written. Can't write about the Fire Nation all the time.


	8. Tired

Another sad fic, about growing up with a dad who just doesn't notice you, starting the cycle that spirals out of proportion. This is for Starvoidangel!

Title: Tired  
Author: Dungeon Writers  
Word Count: 219  
Warning: Sadness  
Challenge: #17 Avatars past, future, or never

Roku was tired. The master of all four elements, bridge between the spirit world and all those other shiny meaningless titles was weary of life and the hardships it brought. He had made hard choices in his lifetime. He had to be strong. He had an entire world depending on him.

Every day came new disputes, new problems for him to deal with. He spent his entire life traveling to fulfill his duties, rarely returning to his beloved Crescent Palace to rest. He taxed himself very hard out of necessity, people understood that. He couldn't do everything.

Roku's son had understood when his father hadn't been there for his coming of age ceremony. He had missed so monumental events in his life, it shouldn't have surprised anyone. "The rest of the world needed me," he had explained when he had returned, three weeks later. "But I brought you a new telescope. I hope you enjoy it." He tried to ignore the look of hurt on his son's face as he bowed and thanked his father.

Sozen would understand when he was older that the world needed his father. Still, he had a bad feeling about this. Perhaps he should spend more time with his son, get to know him better? No, his son was fine. Roku was doing the right thing. He was just tired.


	9. Ahkeda

TITLE: Ahkeda (a translation will be provided at the end)  
AUTHOR: DungeonWriter   
WORDCOUNT: 371  
WARNING: Blasphamy, sadness, cruelty and depression  
CHALLENGE: #24 Crossover

Zuko breathed in deeply as he walked up the mountain. Fire Nation air always tasted like spices, warm and comforting. His father's hand was on his shoulder, guiding him. That was even more reassuring. He did not know where he was going, but he trusted his father completely. "We must do this for the future of our nation," Father said.

As they reached the top of the mountain, Zuko looked out at all the land around him. It was all wrapped in the early dawn mist and one day, it would be given to him. That is why they had to do this, whatever it was. For the good of the Nation, for a happy future.

Zuko felt the guiding hand on his shoulder steer him in the direction of a cold stone alter. He did not know why it was there, it seemed out of the place on the mountain. Yet, he said nothing. His father knew what he was doing.

Strong hands lifted Zuko up and laid him down on the cold alter, as if tucking him in to bed. Zuko did not say a word to that. His father would explain what was happening any minute now.

Zuko did not question even when his father began tying him down to the alter, stretching his limbs out so that the younger one could not move. He should not be nervous. His father would never hurt him. Perhaps this was just a game.

Zuko stared up at his father and saw his father igniting a flame in his hand. Fear coursed through Zuko's veins. He was being sacrificed like an animal!

No, this was impossible. Father cared about him. Perhaps this was just a ritual, that it was symbolic of some ancient rite Zuko had neglected to study.

Father loved him. Zuko should not be afraid. Soon, an animal would be brought and the ritual would be over.

Father stood over Zuko. His eyes were cold and merciless, not warm like a few moments ago. He raised his hands, gloved in fire to strike Zuko into oblivion.

Finally, Zuko asked the question he should have all along. "WHY, FATHER?" but by that time, there was no answer.

AN/ Ahkeda is the biblical Hebrew word used in the sacrifice of Isaac. It has so much more meaning then just sacrifice, which is hard to convey in English. Yes, I crossover-ed the bible, I am a bad girl. It just popped into my head and refused to leave. It may be a dream, it may be an AU, or it may be symbolic. Your choice. Not sure how good it is, and sorry for it being so depressing.


	10. Cruel Words

This is for Whomever, who gets a dedication!

**Title:** Cruel Words  
**Wordcount:** 218  
**Warning: **Child abuse  
**Challenge:** #35 - Memory

The young prince of the Fire Nation had always felt like a failure. He wasn't a prodigy like the sibling he wished would go away.

Although he trained harder then everyone else, he never was good enough. After each crushing defeat, he could feel the disappointment in his father's eyes. He was worthless.

"You were lucky to be born, because you do nothing to deserve it," Father would say over and over again.

The young prince hated those words and he internalized them as a mental whip to force himself to train harder. When blood and sweat would fall to the floor, he would hear those cruel words in his mind, forcing him to try even harder.

The young prince would remember those words when he had a lonely trek to find the Avatar.

He would remember those words when his endless amount of hard work had paid and he had finally become a terrifyingly powerful bender.

He remembered those words even when he surpassed his prodigy of a sibling.

He would remember those words when he had killed his abusive father.

He remembered because he heard those words coming out of his own mouth each time he saw his son Zuko. The child who reminded him too much of the memories he wanted to forget. The child he knew was too much like him.


	11. Haru

Today is my birthday! So I will honor you all with an angsty drabble!

This can't be real! 

Author: Dungeonwriter  
Word Count: 162  
Warning: Depressing  
Challenge: #34: the morning after

Haru had not believed that his father was gone when he saw the Fire Nation soldiers break down the door of the house. He had not shed a tear his father kissed him goodbye, Dad's beard scratching Haru's forehead. He had refused to accept the image before his eyes. This could not be happening.

As Haru's home was torn apart, searching for any hidden fugitives, Haru refused to cry. This was not real. Even when his father's beloved pots had been smashed one by one, Haru was sure that he must be mistaken.

He finally chalked it up to a dream when he saw his father chained with all the other Earth benders and taken away. Surely, this was only a nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

It was the morning after when Haru found his mother weeping in a corner, and his father's side of the bed empty, that he realized it had all been real.

Dad was gone.

AN/For anyone who had to grow up without a dad, I know it's the hardest fate ever. I'm spending my birthday without my dad and I know it's tough.


	12. Meng

Title: Just doing my job!  
Author: DungeonWriter  
Word Count: 195  
Warning: Evil!   
Challenge: #38 Chores

Meng was very good at doing her chores. Her pastries were as light as air and as sweet as the chef herself. Her roast duck in honey sauce was famous around the village. Aunt Wu's home was always kept spotless and her clothing was always freshly pressed. Yes, once Meng grew into her features, it was said she'd make any man a fine wife.

The only thing that may have besmirched her record is that fact that a visiting Water Tribe girl got terribly sick after eating one of Meng's delicious meals. After dinner, the Water girl could not stop vomiting and her body smelt of rotting fish. Even after Meng stayed up all night tending her, the symptoms had not gone away. Even worse, the poor girl lost all her hair and had red pustules break out all over her face.

Of course, that could not have been Meng's fault. She was a fine housekeeper. The Water Tribe girl must have mistakenly eaten Misarach fruit and Nekama leaves on her journey. How lucky she was that Meng was so diligent about her chores and knew enough to help her as much as she could.

AN/Meng, the floozy-hunter!


	13. Questions

Another day, another drabble. Here is a fun one.

Title: Questions  
Author: Dungeon Writer  
Word Count: 130  
Warning: Massive Trauma to Zuko  
Challenge: 31

Zuko wandered the halls at night, unable to sleep. He had tossed and turned for hours in the darkness, but slumber just refused to sweep him away.

He should have never have opened his mouth. He should have stayed quiet and then he would still have peace of mind.

Why did Zuko always get himself into trouble? If he actually thought before he spoke, he'd be able to get a decent night's rest. Now, he was all alone, trying to make sense of it all. Horrible images kept filling his mind, disturbing his sleep.

It had all started out so innocently. "Where do babies come from?" he had asked his uncle, when the world was a much simpler and happier place.

Now Zuko knew what people did at night. Gross!

AN-Poor kid!


	14. Song

**Title: Song****  
****Author: Dungeonwriter****  
****Word Count: 253 ****  
****Warnings: death****  
****Challenge: #41 Quirks-Winner! ****  
****Author's Note: In honor of my great-grandpa Shloime Mittelman who died a hero. ******

**People wondered why General Iroh liked to sing. It seemed like a strange quirk to such a distinguished general.**

_Another day, another execution. That had become the life of General Iroh, son of Fire Lord Sajja. His job was killing people and he was very good at it. Today, he was to oversee the execution of a group of Earth Kingdom rebels. Unlike his brother Ozai, Iroh took no pleasure in ending life. Yet, executions served a salutary purpose and were needed. _

_  
As the prisoners were led out of the prison cells, Iroh heard them singing. They were about to hang at the gallows and yet they found the strength to sing? Was it some sort of show of defiance?  
Iroh listened to their music. "I believe with complete faith that justice will come. Even though I may die, my spirit will live on," they chorused, their voices shaking slightly with fear. Yet despite the chains binding them and the ropes waiting them, the music seemed to strengthen them. _

_  
Iroh listened and felt a stab of fear. The Fire Nation was fighting a losing war. They could kill and maim, but they could never control the world. Such hopeful spirits could never be broken. There was a power in music that transcended the power of flames and steel, a power far beyond his comprehension. Iroh turned away from the grisly sight of the executioners and just listened to the music, realizing that he was fighting a doomed cause._

**  
Well, few people could understand the quirks of genius. **

****

**AN-As I said, my great grandpa went to his death singing. May his memory be a blessing. **


	15. She Knew

**Title:** She Knew

**Word Count:** 166

**Challenge:** #49 - The Little Things

It was the little things that made Ursa see the awful truth.

It was the way Azula had loved to smash insects, even as a baby. Those sweet little hands that Ursa had once kissed had become so cruel.

It was the cold way that girl could lie, without a hint of remorse. The emptiness of feeling in her eyes was like looking into a black hole.

It was that hungry ambition, that need to conquer those around her. Azula cared nothing for anyone. She tortured her brother, her friends and the servants around her, and then she would laugh about it.

It was the way that Azula could look into her eyes and say "Mom, I love you" and Ursa knew she was lying. Azula loved nobody but herself.

It was the way she loved bloodshed and suffering, how she reveled in it. Ursa had never known such evil in one so young.

Ursa saw all those little signs and knew she had borne a monster.

AN-I hope we see Ursa again. I liked her.


	16. Candles

**Title:** The Candle-Winner  
**Word Count:** 197

**Warning:** Sadness, death  
**Challenge:** Spirit

The candle represents the spirit of a person who has passed on to the next world.

A young Fire Lord kneels before an alter, his head bowed in prayer. The shadows from the lights flicker across his face, highlighting the pain. The war has left him alone.

The first candle burns for his father, a spirit consumed by darkness. Zuko prays he finally finds peace.

The second candle was lit for his mother, a spirit almost forgotten by the passage of time. Zuko will never forget her.

The third candle shines for his cousin, a spirit marked by goodness and joy. Zuko holds him close to his heart.

The fourth candle is ignited for his sister, a spirit twisted by hate and pride, though blessed with every advantage possible. Zuko mourns the loss of potential and the bond they could have had.

The fifth and final candle was hardest to kindle. This candle was for his uncle, the person he loved most in the world, a soul filled with light, love, humility and wisdom. He was cut down in his golden years by his own flesh and blood. Zuko prays that one day, their spirits will be reunited.

AN/I'm really getting angsty! A few weeks ago, I lit a candle for the six million who perished at the hands of the Nazis and decided it would make a good drabble. I still think Ursa is alive, but for this drabble I had to kill her off.


	17. Wicked Happy

**Title:** Wicked Happy

**Author:** Dungeonwriter

**Word Count:** 246

**Warning:** Nothing big, Azula  
**Challenge:** #45 Confession

"I put so much effort into finding the best teachers for you, why are you constantly a disappointment to me?" I hear Father say to my cringing brother. Zuko is demonstrating the next set of fire-bending formations. He is not doing well. I know I should pity Zuko. He looks scared and wounded. I should run over and give him a kiss. That is what a good sister should do.

But I can't help but feel happy. I mastered that set already. I'm a year younger and I am better then him. That is why Father never says I'm a disappointment.

I like that.

I like knowing he will never say those things to me. I like knowing I please him. Every single silence, without criticism is something I treasure. I smile as my brother is berated. I don't get yelled at.

Uncle notices me smiling and frowns disapprovingly. "Little girls who are wicked get taken away by demons," he warns me.

I think about that. Am I wicked? I want to pity my brother, but there is safety in being the good child. I like this feeling of being loved and I will not give it up! I love constantly shining and being held up as the ideal, I like getting what I want. All right, then I'll be wicked and smile as my brother suffers.

"Lucky I am strong enough to fight back," I whisper back. I am loved, that is all that matters.

AN-This is based on a family member yelling at a cousin for being a failure and how happy I was that I wasn't being yelled at. I felt terrible and realized I may understand Azula better then I thought. I still love Zuko! Okay, so now it's been blown out of the water of canon. Azula has nosoul and hates Zuko. Just enjoy my work!


	18. At Least

**Title:** At Least **Word Count:** 171  
**Warning:** Death

**At Least**

The hot sun beat down on his face. It would be the last thing he felt before the stones.

"These captives have been found guilty of being the murderous enemy who have shown no mercy to men, women and children," intoned the guard. Zuko was stretched out on the ground, his limbs tied to stakes. A few feet away, his uncle had the same fate. They were sheep to the slaughter.

The crowds had come to see him die. They hated him so much just for being born. Zuko did not blame them for hating him. He was the son of a monster who had persecuted them senselessly. He deserved his fate.

Yet, Uncle did not deserve to die. He had done nothing but shown enough love to follow Zuko into exile. Now, they would both die by the hands of the Earth Nation. Tears ran down the boy's scarred visage as he wondered how to apologize to his uncle for this tragedy. He would gladly give his life for him.

Only one thought comforted him in the final moments of life. At least he had not died by his sister's hands.

AN-I'm feeling angry. A friend of mine is dying of old age (she's 83) and it's depressing. I hope you are blessed with peace and appriciate it.


	19. Revolution

**_Revolution!_**  
Title: Angel of Death  
Word Count: 326  
Warning: Deaths  
Challenge: 50

There had been many proud moments in Jet's life.

Jet remembered the moment he had first kissed Katara, his fiancée. That had been a moment he would treasure forever. Walking alone in the forest, they had broken all laws of propriety and laughed about it. She inflamed the rebel spirit inside of him. She was his first love and she had led him to his second love: the battle against tyranny.

Jet remembered the march on Versailles, when the women of Paris finally rose up to bring the hated king and queen back to Paris. How the nation had risen up against the tyranny of the monarchy. It had been a moment he would savor forever, the smell of the unwashed bodies underscoring the rot of the old regime.

He remembered the trial of the king. Jet had triumphantly denounced the excess of the kings. One cannot reign innocently: the insanity of doing so is evident. Every king is a rebel and a usurper," he had proclaimed, as he convinced the court to send the fat Capet to the guillotine.

Jet was the youngest revolutionary, yet it was he who was made president of the Convention. As he stood there, all his dreams of righting all wrongs seemed within his grasp.

He had his enemies. Zuko L'Egalitie, a revolutionary of royalist background had said mockingly said of Jet: "He carries his head like a Holy Sacrament."  
Jet laughed and replied that he would make him carry his like a Saint Denis, in a basket. The threat was not vain: Zuko joined his hated royal relative under the bite of the people's justice. Jet had enjoyed watching the last member of the hated dynasty lose his head. That had been a proud moment too.

Yet, at this moment, as he journeyed in the tumbrel to the face the same justice he had sent so many others to, Jet wondered why his proud life should end in humiliation.

For Whomever's birthday.It's based on Louis Antoine Leon Florelle De Saint Just, a dictator, a French revolutionary who was known as the Angel of Death. For more information: google him!


	20. Reflection

**_Zuko/Toph_**  
**Title:** The Eyes Do Not See But By Reflection  
**Word Count:** 198  
**Challenge #52:** Mirrors

Zuko rarely looked into people's eyes. He never liked the reflection of how they saw him.

The metallic gaze of his father was stained with disdain and disappointment for the useless son he did not want.

The blistering glare of his sister sizzled with mockery and hatred for the unworthy sibling she yearned to crush.

The vacant stare of his crew echoed the loneliness and the knowledge that they could never understand him.

The scornful glare of Admiral Zhao irked Zuko like a thorn in his flesh, reminding him of how low he had fallen.

The bitter scowl of the Earth peasants, especially Li, reminded Zuko that he would always be the enemy to them.

The hopeful gape of the Avatar begged for an innocent and joyful friend that Zuko could never be.

The motherly gawking of the Waterbender probed for a way to heal wounds on Zuko's soul that were far deeper then she could ever know.

The sullen frown of the Water tribe boomerang yokel reminded Zuko that his background would always brand him an outsider.

Yet, in Toph's eyes, he could see nothing. In her blind eyes, he was a blank slate with nothing to prove but his pontential.

Zuko liked that.

Apologies to Zutara writers.


	21. Hazards

**Title: Hazards **

**Word Count:** 177  
**Warning:** (if the story contains violence, adult content, spoilers, etc.)  
**Challenge:** 54 Gamble

Prince Iroh had always loved to gamble.

He had always enjoyed betting his friends to go on dangerous dares. No amount of cuts, bruises and broken bones made him realize how dangerous it was.

He had always been a daring man on the field of battle, taking great risks and gambles to gain the greatest victory. It didn't matter how high the stakes or how many men died, the important thing was the victory.

That was the thing about gambling, sometimes you won and sometimes you lost. He had always been born lucky and won every risk he took. Then his luck turned.

His precious son took part in one of his risky plans and the price had been his life.

Iroh had trusted his viper of a brother and lost a throne.

Iroh had took a gamble on his headstrong nephew being able to hold his tongue and watched an innocent child get shattered.

Now Iroh only gambled for money, because that type of loss was only a small matter.

Life should be given more respect.

AN/My father used to sing a song. "A man worries about his wealth, but never about his health. Health don't return and wealth can't help. Man worries about his wealth but never ever about his health" I find that applicable.


	22. Bags

Title: Goodbye   
Author: Dungeon Writer  
Word Count: 204  
Warning: Characters invented by Isaia, so praise her, not me  
Challenge: 58 Baggage

Avatar Ye-Lin watched the Fire Princess pack up her belongings. "You remembered to take your bison-skin boots?" she asked.  
Ye-Lin had purchased those boots for her after the first time they had gone mountain climbing. The princess had been so afraid at first, but when she had seen the sun rise over the top of the Isaia mountain range, she had begged to come again.  
Hiashi smiled and nodded. "Of course. I hope you won't forget to water the plants," she answered.  
When she had first arrived, Hiashi had taken to setting things on fire. The healers had been kept busy trying to soothe wounds. Ye-Lin had forced the spoiled princess to do chores in the garden. Hard work had burned away the insolence and left a worthy young woman behind.  
"Don't worry. Let me go back and get some of your bags," Ye-Lin said, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "They seem so heavy."  
"I'll carry these to the wagon," Hiashi said softly, trying to seem dignified and stoic, though her eyes were shiny and swollen red.  
Both walked softly, carrying a broken heart and many wonderful memories as their heavy baggage.  
How little things would change in their next lives.

Ye-Lin and Princess Hiashi are the creations of Isaia, a past life of Aang and Zuko respectively. The princess was sent to be protected by the Avatar and a bond formed. I guess those two are linked forever.


	23. Madness

_**Entry**_

Title: Falling into Madness

Challenge: The Fall, La Calduta

Author: Hotspur

Warning: Insanity and death

For Firebend

Word count: 100

I know the truth.

I know you don't love me, you just don't hate me.

You are not capable of loving anyone but yourself.

You just hate.

You hate your father.

You hate your brother.

You hate your son.

I just exist as the alternative to the disdain.

I don't disappoint you so you tolerate me.

You try to fool the world by showering me with gifts and attention.

The only thing you've really given me is hate.

As you choke in your blood and fall from power, I bow my head in thanks.

Hatred is all I will need.


	24. You and Me

Title: It's About You And Me

In Memory of Mako

Word Count: 100!

Warnings: Sarcasm

Challenge: #57 You and Me

I know why you are doing this.

It's not about your disappointment in Zuko's abilities. You just hate him for being first-born, for having the birthright that you felt robbed of. You resent him for being gentle and kind. You resent him for being just like me.

It's not about your joy in siring a prodigy like Azula. It's about raising up a second born, it's about giving her the opportunities you could never have, it's about giving her the attention you always wanted but never got. You love her for being what you wish you had been.

Grow up.

AN-I think it's about time someone gave Ozai a good talking to. Dedicated to OPARTA who just rocks as a writer!


	25. Joker

_**An Honest Drabble**_

Title:The Jester  
**Author:** Dungeon Writer  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warning:** Revenge  
**Challenge:** 55 Joker

In the legends, it is always the joker that speaks truth to power.

Ty Lee had quietly let Azula push her around as a child. She had always been afraid of the consequences.

She hadn't said anything when Azula took away from her true calling, circus work and forced her to hunt down people like a mercenary.

It was only when she heard Azula snickering about striking down her own uncle that Ty Lee snapped.

"You really have a bad aura, "she informed the princess after striking her pressure points and rendering her helpless. It felt good to be honest.

AN-For OPTRTA


	26. Cruelly Kind

**Title:** You Got to Be Cruel to Be Kind  
**Word Count:** 255  
**Warning:** Zhao being evil

**Challenge:** 62, prima facie

Zhao heard the banished prince's ship explode and felt a note of satisfaction. He had assassinated an exiled boy with a sneak attack. At first sight, it seemed dishonorable, but deep down, Zhao had only been being patriotic.

The admiral had learned that lesson the first time he had been assigned to be a captain over the 26th division. Two weeks into his regime, the troops had had mutinied over a lack of rations. Other generals would have panicked.

Zhao had merely reminded the rebellious soldiers what a simple letter with their names sent to the right people could do to their families left behind. At that, the troops had begged for mercy.

Zhao smirked at how he had asserted his authority. He had forced the soldiers to choose lots. Fifty pieces of paper were prepared. Thirty were blank. The rest were the interesting parts.

Ten were marked with a red flame; they would be in charge of execution.

Ten marked with a green square. They would be the soldiers sacrificed for the good of the division.

The soldiers who had drawn the lot for executioners had to turn and execute their fellow rebels, a psychological torture too exquisite to ignore. At first glance, it seemed cruel, but Zhao had not had problems from his men ever since.

As Zhao listened to the crackling flames outside his tent, he smiled. The first glance really was deceiving. In truth, he had merely given a worthless brat a merciful death. Deep down, Zhao was a kind man.

_Can you name the historical figure who did this? And sorry, I planned for Toko. Just got inspired! _


	27. Animal

**Difference of Opinion**  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warning:** Prejudice  
**Challenge:** 56 Animal

"You left our home for an animal?" my father asked incredulously as I was dragged back before him. My body had been chained with iron. I was helpless to bend or see where I was going.

"Yes. And I don't regret it. I'll do it again," I hissed and spat, hating the people who gave me life.

"He's a banished prince, a Fire Nation outcast, a penniless fugitive with nothing in the world to give you," my mother wailed.

I smiled and held my head high, knowing my friend was out free somewhere. "He can give me respect," I answered.

**Hey, I like this pairing, can you blame me? Don't ask how this happened, just consider it AU.**


	28. Bird

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Word Count:** 142   
**Warning:** Character death  
**Challenge:** #61--Stormy Petrel

Zuko loved getting letters from his cousin Lu-Ten. No matter how many times Azula had tormented him, or how much his father ignored him, Zuko knew the faithful red messenger hawk at his window meant his day would be brighter.

The scarlet bird would always bring stories of the outside world, painted in such vivid colors for the benefit of a boy who had never left the palace walls. Lu-Yen made him feel that everything would be all right and that the future was bright.

After Mom had told him the horrible news, Zuko returned to his room. As he looked out the window, he could see no messenger bird swooping in with good tidings.

Only a stormy petrel swooped around the palace, mocking him with false hope. Zuko shivered and turned his back. He knew nothing would ever be the same.


	29. Shadows

Title: Searching  
Word count: 283  
Rating: PG for alcoholism  
Challenge: #65: Half Sick of Shadows

After Lu-Ten died, Iroh had been haunted by the shadow of his son's death. Everywhere he went, he saw his son's face. But nothing could change the separation between them.

He had invaded the Spirit world to try and drag his son back. That had failed miserably, leaving Iroh a broken man.

He had tried to find solace in the bottom of the bottle. Alcohol numbed his mind and made him oblivious to the pain. He was half-sick of shadows and fully sick of regret.

Iroh had forced himself into isolation. In cold dark rooms, he tried to hide from the shadows of his dead child. He would creep through the palace at night, trying to settle his mind.

It was on such a walk that Iroh thought he heard his son's footsteps. He had ran through the palace to the training room. Perhaps his prayers had finally been answered?

Sadly, it was his nephew, struggling through a difficult set of moves, moves that Azula had mastered a year ago. He had snuck out of bed to keep training.

Hanging over his head was the spirit of Lu-Ten, watching over his unseeing cousin. Iroh was shocked to see his son's ghost there, looking so peaceful and happy.

"Hello Uncle," the boy said shyly, looking up. "I almost mastered this new move." As he spoke, the shadow smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I can tell. I'm very impressed. Zuko…come visit me in the morning. We'll have tea," Iroh whispered as the spirit faded away. "Then we can walk in the garden and I'll help you practice. But first, can you open the window and let the moonlight in? There's too many shadows in this place."


	30. Happy Birthday

Title: Happy Birthday  
Author: Dungeon Writer  
Word Count: 164  
Warnings: None, just sad   
Challenge: 67 - Things I'll Never Say

Happy birthday, big cousin.

Uncle thinks I forgot your birthday, but I just don't want to bring up the topic. If he wants to talk about it, I'll listen. He's sitting in his room drinking tea. I won't disturb him.

I know you understand.

You always understood me. You used to make me laugh and practice Firebending. You promised that when you became Fire Lord, you'd make a law against Azula teasing me.

I'd be your right-hand man when I was old enough to join you at war, you promised. We, the Princes of Azulon's line would bring the Earth Kingdom to their knees.

Why did you leave me? I miss you, cousin. I miss you more than anything in the world.

Every day, I have so much to tell you. Now I'll never be able to say anything to you again. 

Happy Birthday though. I still have your present. I'm going to leave it right by your shrine. I hope you like it.


	31. Crumbling

**Title: The Way the Cookie Crumbles **  
**Word Count:** 205  
**Warning:** Finale Spoilers   
**Challenge:** 73

_For May-Flyer, for her excellent points!_

Zuko looked around the teashop. As Lee, he could see a long and peaceful future ahead of him, safe behind the walls of Ba Xing Xe. He and Uncle "Mushi" would live comfortably, working to support himself. He would find Jin and ask her for a second date, finishing off what they had started. He would be a citizen of the Upper Ring, with a home, a thriving business and a life of obscure security.

He could see his entire life ahead of him. He would learn from Uncle and inherit the Jasmine Dragon someday. Eventually, he would find a nice common girl to marry. He would live with his wife in the apartment with Uncle. Eventually, he would have healthy, carefree peasant children who would go off and become artisans and working class citizens of the Earth Nation. He would grow old and gray, playing Pai Sho with the other elderly men. Then, he would die.

He just had to accept that he was Li now, not Prince Zuko. He had to understand that world was behind him.

He absent-mindedly opened up a fortune cookie. "The first step to failure is acceptance of mediocrity," he read quietly. For some reason, that message scared him.

_Notes: I know fortune cookies are anachronistic but so are tanks and steamships._


	32. Keui

A present for my dear Spleef! Best sister ever!

Kuei had no patience for the concubines paraded into his bedchambers

Katara watched the dethroned former ruler shiver with fear as they flew over the fallen kingdom. "I know this has been a hard for you," she said, trying to be comforting.

The king stared back at her with eyes far too young and innocent to be a Divine Ruler. "It's…not that. I've just never left my home before." He sighed and cleaned his spectacles. "In fact, before I met you, I had never left the palace before."

Katara shouldn't have been surprised. She had known the king was sheltered but still, hearing how isolated he had been broke her heart. "Before I met Aang, I never left my home. My brother and I would dream about what happened outside our tiny village, but I never thought I would ever see it."

The king laughed sadly. "We have much in common, Katara. Growing up, it was just me and my cub, Basco." He gave the sleeping bear a pat. "Just us with lots of bowing servants. We used to sit in the garden and dream of the outside world…" he trailed off sadly, lost in memory.

"Hey, at least you managed to get out," Sokka said, completely unhelpfully. Idiot brother.

"I guess I did. I must say though, this wasn't the way I wanted to see my kingdom. I've failed…haven't I?" he asked.

In spite of everything inside her telling her to stop, Katara hugged the young royal. "No, you didn't fail. You couldn't have helped what happened. When I lost my mother, I thought my life was over. But I made a new family now and I'm stronger. Yes, it's hard now but you will be all right. You're part of the family too," she said forcefully. So it was disrespectful, Katara was never one for authority.

The king stiffened under her embrace for a long moment. "What are you doing?" he asked softly.

Katara let go and stared. "It's a hug. Weren't you ever hugged?" she asked, before realizing that royalty was rarely hugged and embraced. Poor king was worse off than she could imagine.

"No…I wasn't…but don't stop. That felt good. May I have another…hug?" the king said, smiling shyly."Wow, I never realized how big the sky is. It's beautiful...like you."


	33. Bosco

A Real Friendship

Kuei had no patience for the concubines paraded into his bedchambers.

He hated their waxed skin, unnaturally hairless. They shaved everything but the hair on their head, which they teased and styled till it resembled clay.

He hated their ghost-white painted faces with red lips the color of blood. They looked like demons sent to suck his soul.

He hated the scheming in their eyes, how they all dreamed of bearing a son and ruling the palace. He could see them counting the days till they would be mistress of the palace.

Most of all, he hated their endless prattle. He had no mind for their idiotic thoughts on the comings and goings of the court. If he wanted to know something, he'd ask Long Feng.

Kuei was happiest on cold nights when his bear, Bosco would snuggle with him. Bosco was furry and warm, a natural state of brown. There was no scheming in his eyes, just undying love and devotion.

Best of all, Bosco's speech consisted of contented growls, which said more things of interest than any human could.

"Why can't it just be you and me?" Keui asked each time. "You are the only one who understands me."

And Bosco always knew to lick his face and paw him lightly, the perfect answer.


	34. Solitary Confinment

_I wondered what would have happened during the Boiling Rock if Sokka had been captured instead. Spoilers in the story but fairly mild. _

Solitary Confinment

Mai hated guard duty. It was so boring. She wanted to do something interesting, not watch over some useless peasant.

"What are you groaning about? You aren't the one about to be tortured for information," the Water Tribe prisoner demanded, glaring daggers at her from those foreign blue eyes.

Mai threw some daggers….verbal ones this time. Next time, she wasn't so sure. "I'm bored," she said mournfully.

"Of course you are," the prisoner agreed. "I'm not surprised."

Mai's hand had already gone to her shuriken. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, wondering if he would entertain her in more bloody ways.

"You are some spoiled noblewoman who has never accomplished anything in your life. You never caught your own meal, you never helped anyone, you didn't even sew the clothing on your back. You have nothing to make your life interesting!" the boy snapped.

Mai yawned. "That's for peasants," she said, trying to hide how his verbal darts had hit a bit too close to home.

"Well, what do you have?" the boy demanded. "You don't care much about your own brother, as you were willing to let him die. You are the handmaiden to a sociopath who doesn't care much about you. You are just existing. But what makes that existence worthwhile?"

Mai shrugged. "Not having to listen to you. You bore me," she said. She didn't know the answer to the questions he asked, along with so many others. It was easier to be bored than to admit…that she was alone, that Zuko had abandoned her, that she had nothing left. "Keep talking if you want. It doesn't matter to me."


	35. Yue

One of my friends wanted a Yue/Zuko that didn't break canon and this was my idea. It's for G, who rocks majorly!

The Previous Arranged Marriage

Yue had known that princesses had everything given to them, but love. Just as the water flowed down to nourish the world, royalty must sacrifice themselves to care for the people. This she knew.

From a young age, she had known that she would be wed to the Fire Lord's heir. His name was Lu Ten and he was much older than her. He was Fire Nation, and she would be the offering to keep his armies from his shore. She would wonder if he was cruel or kind, but never ask questions. She didn't want to know.

Then when she was nine, she was gathered to the great chamber of her father and told that Lu Ten had died. She knew she should have wept for her fallen betrothed, but she only felt relieved. Marrying an older man from a foreign nation was something she had dreaded, she knew that.

Only a moment later, she felt her fire chains return. She would have a new husband. His name was Zuko. He was her age. His name was Zuko, the new heir to the throne. Yue again resigned herself to marriage to a stranger. Was he handsome or ugly? Was he caring or selfish? It would be too late by the time she knew.

On her thirteenth birthday, she had found out that her betrothal had been broken. Prince Zuko had been disowned and was an outcast. She had not been disappointed, happy to again be free of being the property of the Fire Nation.

It was only when she heard how the Prince had sacrificed himself to defend a division of helpless men that the relief turned to horror. Who would be the next man selected for her husband? Would she ever found another man so honorable? Yue feared she did not know.


	36. Bad Boys and Good Girls

Just a drabble I wanted to put up!

Bad Boys and Good Girls

Song should have learned her lesson about mooning over her youthful patients. After Lee had stolen her heart and her ostrich horse (the first had been fine, the second had been horrible), Song had vowed to be completely professional.

So why was she drawn to her new patient, finding new excuses to re-bandage his wounds? She could tell by the hook-swords at his hips that he was a dangerous character. "I've done a lot of things in my past, things I am not proud of," he had said when she had asked about his life before coming to her town.

Song had been unsure why her hands, famous for being steady during amputations, breech births and cauterization had suddenly trembled, moist with sweat.

She didn't know why she was finding excuses to keep him in bed longer, even though his injuries were healing properly. She didn't know why she was willing to forgo precious sleep to stay by his bedside. She didn't know why she looked forward to bathing him, trying to hide how hard she blushed.

Then he left one day, without saying goodbye. Song had chalked it to up to her bad taste in men, liking dangerous men. She was just destined to have her heart broken.


	37. Wild

4. **Title:** Wild Child  
**Word Count: **435  
**Warning:** Spoilers for the finale  
**Characters:** Mai, Zuko and Azula  
**Challenge:** #125: Wild  
**Notes: **A loose interpretation of what the term "wild" used to mean.

Zuko and Mai visited her every week.

"Azula, do you remember us?" they would ask. No, she would say. They barely recognized her as well. Her hair was singed off due to one of her panic attacks. Despite the fact that Zuko provided her beautiful clothing befitting her station, she always managed to shred them into rags.

"Are you eating?" Mai would ask her. No, she would say. Her beautiful face was now wasted and thin and she could barely raise her head. She had to be kept chained because she was still dangerous, so she could no longer be a prodigy firebender.

"Is there anything you want?" Zuko asked. No, she would say. Her spirit had been crushed and she just lay there, waiting for the end. She had lost her power, her friends, her father and her sanity. She was a hollow shell.

Mai and Zuko would visit her every week and then go home to their palace and their rich clothing and their fine foods and their love and their power. And on those days, everything just seemed a little more bitter.

**AN-Wild used to mean crazy and deranged. And boy, is Azula wild.**


	38. Ty Lee

Title: Betrayal  
Author: Dungeonwriter  
Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Word Count: 440  
Challenge: #96 One Year Ago  
Warning: A bit dirty, though I stopped it before it got too bad.  
For: Maladin

_One year ago, Azula conquered the world. One year ago, the world fell to her grips and all bowed before her. But some things still happened under her radar. _

Zuko crept back to his room as silently as he could manage. He was sure the beating of his heart would alert Azula to the crime he had committed. He had broken Her Haughtiness's command by visiting the sleeping prisoner and leaving him food and tea. Now he had to make sure no one found out and took away Uncle's treats.

As he opened the door to his room, he felt a feather-light touch on his shoulder. "Boo!" said a sweetly high voice. Zuko whipped around, ready to defend his life and his newly minted honor. As he did, he caught the gentle smile of Ty Lee, his sister's pet acrobat standing there, looking mischievous. "I found you!"

"Go find something else," Zuko growled, not wanting to start a tumbling contest with her. He had too much on his mind.

"I know where you were," Ty Lee sing-songed, her eyes narrowed with interest. "Someone's been a bad boy!"

Zuko's lip curled. "And you are going to keep that to yourself," he threatened weakly, knowing that the acrobat was also one of the most formidable fighters he knew. If she wished, she could leave him a pile of jelly within the blink of an eye.

"Scratch my back," Ty Lee said with a predatory smile, as she flipped over his shoulder and into his room.

"What?" Zuko asked, wondering if she had fleas. Considering her adoration of every animal she saw, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh come on, you scratch my back…I scratch yours. I'm sure you heard that deal," Ty Lee said, her smile getting scarily placid.

"What do you want? Money?" Zuko asked warily. Ty Lee was the daughter of the wealthiest Daimyo in the kingdom. She didn't need very much from him.

"Nah. Think harder…much harder," Ty Lee said, her eyes traveling down his body. Her eyes had narrowed even more.

"Diamonds?" Zuko knew girls liked jewelry. Well, Azula didn't but Zuko wasn't entirely sure that Azula was female.

"I do like family jewels. Feeling them…stroking them…" Ty Lee smiled, bending into a strange position that…exposed a bit too much of her…cleavage.

"Umm…so go find some heirlooms," Zuko mumbled, his eyes trying to avoid soft pillowy areas of a woman's body that aroused uncomfortable feelings.

"Ohhh…a treasure hunt," Ty Lee said with a grin. A few quick movements of her hand and Zuko found himself immobilized on the floor. "Let's start with what's under the shirt and work our way down."

AN-And no, I am not writing what happens next. I think you all know!


	39. Sisters

**Word Count:** 250  
**Warning:** evil siblings  
**Challenge:** Schadenfreude

Zuko and Sokka remember some past events and bond over something they can both agree on!

"I want to use the sled again!" Katara shouted at her brother.

"You just used it. It's my turn now!" Sokka protested. His six year old sister was so annoying. Why did he even have to play with her?

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Sokka won't let me play on the sled!" Katara yelled over to their mother, who was sitting and weaving with the other women.

"Sokka, be nice to your sister and let her play, or you'll have to start doing your chores!" Mother called back. Mother never saw what an annoyance Katara was.

Sokka seethed at Katara's triumphant grin. "Stupid sister!"

Prince Zuko was almost done with his essay on Fire Lord Sozin. One day, he would be great like him. Just three more characters and he would be done. He had been writing for two hours and his hand hurt already.

"Opps" said a voice next to him. Zuko watched in horror as ink flowed over the parchment. "I didn't mean to knock over the ink bottle."

Zuko was not fooled. He could see the grin in his little sister's face, she lived to make his life miserable. Now he would have to start all over again! "You disgusting little..." he shouted.

"Prince Zuko, be nice to your sister. She's a prodigy, she doesn't know her own strength. Next time she'll be more careful," the tutor said, never seeing Azula's cruelty.

Zuko seethed at Zula's triumphant grin. "Stupid sister!"


End file.
